Traditional golf tees comprise a 360-homogeneous design. This design allows a golfer to insert the golf tee into the ground and position a golf ball in any orientation. While the golf tee is designed to raise the golf ball from a ground surface, the traditional golf tee still imparts a frictional force onto the golf ball when the user hits the golf ball with a golf club. The frictional force slightly reduces the velocity or negatively impacts the trajectory of the golf ball as the user strikes the golf ball. By reducing the frictional force imparted onto the golf ball, the golf ball will travel farther and more accurately.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide users with a novel golf tee that allows the golfer to place the tee in a certain orientation to reduce the friction in the direction the golf ball will be hit. The present invention reduces the surface area of the golf ball that is in contact with a ball mounting support, in order to limit the frictional forces imparted to the golf ball as the golf ball is struck with a golf club. The present invention includes a directional indicator to ensure the user places the present invention in the proper orientation that optimally reduces the frictional forces.